


Time and Patience

by Pinepickled



Series: Tumblr promps! [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, angst prompts, if someone knows how to put one fic in two series, please tell me, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: They have their own place to meet, and life is long and hard.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Tumblr promps! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951
Kudos: 10





	Time and Patience

Sasuke looked down the edge of the statue, watching the water flow beneath him. The Valley of the End was a large monument to friendship, or so the history said, and in recent years it had been where Naruto and he had met up without the knowledge of Konoha. Sasuke felt guilty, deep in his heart, for leaving his friend there. Naruto suffered just as much as he, hated that place just as much as Sasuke, yet Sasuke had left him there all alone. Naruto had refused to come with him anyway, but it was small consolation.

He felt the tell tale rustle of wind as Naruto dropped down onto Hashirama’s statue, before leaping over onto Madara’s. He’d recently begun to grow his hair out, spiky locks done up in a bun though still as untamed as ever. Sasuke had followed suit, and now his look was almost identical to Itachi’s- almost. Naruto sat down beside him, a hard look on his face. That look was something recent, and Sasuke felt dread grow in his heart whenever he saw it.

“You haven’t been yourself.” He said, turning tired eyes to look at Naruto. Icy blues looked back, carrying their own exhaustion within.

“Yeah. The village has been rough lately.” He said, and really, that was all he needed to say. They both knew what Konoha was like when things were ‘rough’. Sasuke reached out a hand, and a beat went by where Sasuke was sure Naruto wouldn’t take it- but he did. The two boys leaned against each other, and Sasuke placed a small kiss on Naruto’s cheek.

They could- no, they _would_ get through it, and be better off on the other side.

But he knew they couldn’t hold out much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously i need help how do you put one fic in two series ive seen it done tell me the forbidden truthes
> 
> comments make my day~


End file.
